Los Herederos De Rikudo Sennin
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: 3 jóvenes son traídos de un mundo distinto para ayudar a naruto y sasuke, los herederos de la voluntad de fuego. Pero para lograr cumplir su misión deberán pasar por muchos retos.Entre esos retos deberán traer a uno de sus amigos de la oscuridad y evitar que algo terrible llegue a suceder. Good Sasuke y Jinchurik. NaruHina, SasuSaku.
1. Prologo

Hola amigos, como estan aquí les traigo este nuevo fic, bueno diría que va ser un dual fic entre un amigo mio que esta en fanfiction , tanto mi amigo y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en hacer este fic por pura casualidad y lo estuvimos planeando detenidamente, bueno en esa historia seremos Oc entre nuestros personajes, bueno yo sere Un joven Mexicano de 19 años, y un amigo Argentino de 19 años tambien, ambos somos Otakus y seguidores de anime pero sobre todo de naruto, y por nuestras vidas que son algo rutinarias fuimos mandados al mundo de naruto para Salvar el mundo shinobi del Plan del Tsukuyomi Infinito y salvar a los salvadores del mundo Tanto son Naruto y Sasuke pero tambien estará otro Otaku que será el antagonista de nuestro fic que convencer a Sasuke y a Madara en Seguir el plan del Tsukuyomi Infinito y el regreso de Kaguya Ootsutsuki para destruir la humanidad y nosotros y junto con los herederos de la voluntad de Rikudo Sennin deberemos impedirlo a toda costa.

En eso fuimos mandados con nuestras habilidades que tenemos y algunas que nos estará mandando por parte Rikudo Seniin en darnos Chackra elemental y habilidades únicas que nos estarán equipando para haber un buen futuro en las naciones elementales.

Tambien habrá parejas entre nosotros y para Naruto y Sasuke para que no se sientan solos jeje

En este fic tambien habrá acción, romance, aventura, humor, drama y un poco de suspenso. Entre nuestras parejas será un miniharem entre nuestros personajes, estoy pensando en hacer Oc o algunas kunoichis o civiles, pero eso esta por verse. Tambien utilizaremos otros elementos de animes, series o de películas entre esas videojuegos para sacar nuestras habilidades que tenemos en la vida real y aplicarla en el universo de Naruto.

Tambien aceptare a que estén en este fic, solo aceptare propuestas de sus personajes o de ustedes mismos en este fic. Y bueno veremos como transcurse la historia.

En esa historia tendremos la edad de 18 a 19 años en el comienzo, y utilizaremos las edades de shippuden pero empezaremos como en el cannon de naruto en la misión de Nami no Kuni.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el Prologo

Prologo

En Mexico

Se encontraba un joven de 19 años de tez clara, de cabello medio largo tipo melena de ojos verdes de complexión normal, vestido con una playera verde con estilo de plumaje de un águila, unos jeans azul marino y unos tenis de color negro esperando el sorteo de turno de materias para elegir materias en el Tercer semestre que entrare; vaya que numero me tocaria. Pero tuve que pasar un mal momento que mi rival que tanto lo detesto se quedo con el Mejor numero para elegir materias.

Directora: Horacio David Cordova Montes eres el numero 1

Y en mis pensamientos cuando escuche que mi rival le habia tocado el primero…. Solo tuve un pensamiento en mente.

¿?: Maldito seas Horacio, eso es un complot, un ultraje.

¿?: Ya tranquilo Alan, seguro que te tocara un buen numero, solo ten paciencia.

Alan: Eso espero Arturo, no tengo tantas esperanzas para tener un buen numero

En eso pasaban desde le numero 2 y varios de mis amigos les han tocado buenos números, algunos mas o menos y otros de los últimos lugares hasta que llego mi peor dia.

Directora: Jose Alan Avila Dominguez numero 231

En eso en mis pensamientos solo tuve ese pensamiento.

Alan: (Me lleva el chanfle, me lleva la cachetada )

En eso tuve que estar tranquilo para no explotar y dirigir todo mi coraje en Horacio que parecía estar tranquilo pero por dentro estaba presumiendo su mejor suerte.

Y ya terminando los últimos participantes nos avisaron que a finales de junio nos daban las toma de materias y yo sabia que estaba entre los últimos lugares y no iba a tener las materias que yo quería…. Si no me dejarían lo de sobra, osea me tocaran los maestros mas difíciles (Culeros) o los mas aburridos o en el colmo me dejaran las materias de séptimo o de noveno semestres; Esas materias son las mas difíciles que hay.

Y una vez que entramos ala ultima clase que era mediodía en ese tiempo estaba pensando en como librar mi coraje hasta que lo deje escapar.

Alan: Estoy tan molesto, como pudo pasar eso, fue uno de los primeros en poner la credencial en la caja del sorteo y Horacio la puso entre los últimos y mira que suerte o Complot les favorecio a Horacio y a mi fue el que me perjudicaron, eso no es tener suerte.

¿?: Ya Tranquilo Alan, en enojarte no lograras nada.

Alan: y que quieres que haga Santiago, estar feliz por ser de los últimos, al menos tu tuvistes un poco mejor de tu numero en cuanto a mi me dejaron abandonado como perro desolado.

Santiago: Bueno pues solo tienes que ver que materias te tocaran y las que tengas que escoger solo hazlo y punto.

Alan: Si como si fuera lo mas fácil ami me dejaran lo peor para mi… otra vez.

Arturo: Bueno que se le puede hacer, bueno estemos tranquilos porque entreamos a Francés A2 y ya son las ultimas semanas.

Alan: Bueno, ya que, almenos la clase me tranquilizara mi coraje.

Y ya con lo ocurrido estuve con mis compañeros en la clase de Francés y ya alegrándome un poco terminamos el semestre algo tranquilos y solo iba a ir estas ultimas semanas en ver calificaciones y hacer el Delf A2 nos fuimos trempano por que la maestra tuvo problemas de salud por su gripe tenia que descansar asi que tomer la primera Ruta 13 (En Cuernavaca se le llaman rutas a los microbuses o autobús ) y page el peaje y me sente en el fondo para tratar de relajarme y descansar un poco para irme a casa, y durante 40 minutos de viaje quize caminar un poco asi que me baje de la ruta y camine una media hora hasta llegar a mi casa y me recibió mi mama preguntándome como me fue y le conte todo y sobre de mi suerte me dijo de que no me preocupara que habrá una solución para eso, asi que comi una sopa de pollo y me acosté un rato porque venia agotado de la universidad. Ya en la noche como las 7 de la noche me desperté para ver las luchas de la WWE me conecte al face y al fanfiction para obviamente ver los Naruto fanfics, pero tambien veía otros fics como Pokemon, Bleach o Saint Seiya, hasta que leei nuevos capítulos de Fanfictions durante un buen rato y hable con un amigo en Facebook.

Mientras tanto en Argentina.

Un Joven de 19 años (Lucas) de la ciudad de Bahia Blanca en Argentina estaba teniendo un dia de mala suerte, y el motivo de su mala suerte pues diremos que; hoy empezó en un trabajo en electrónica y fue muy cansado para el, pero le trataron bien, eso le fue bien, le dan un buen salario para mantenerse y la parte negativa pues tambien tiene cursos de Ingles Avanzado yl os profesores lo subestiman mucho en sus clases, el era el mejor en su clase, ya sabia ingles pero le recomendaron que se metiera a los cursos para obtener el diplomado del Idioma Ingles y bueno pues con los maestros parecieran que solo le enseñaban solo lo básico de primaria que Avanzado de Ingles como se habia tenido. Pero ya quitado lo malo, hoy regreso a su casa y fue recibido por sus hermanitos, y su familia y le pregunto como le iba en el trabajo y sus cursos, y le dijo que le fue muy bien en su trabajo y los cursos normal como siempre y ceno con su familia y la cena fue tarta de carne que fue algo saludable para el y después se conecto al Facebook para ver su cuenta, ver el Fanfiction y hablar con unos amigos y revisar sus historias en ese momento alguien estaba conectado en el Facebook.

Mientras tanto en Paraguay

Un Joven rubio de ojos verdes de la edad de 18 años (Gustavo Jovik) que estaba leyendo fanfics de DarkNaruto o de EvilNaruto, eso le entretenía porque pensba que seria el verdadero naruto sin mentiras en el pero tenia un potencial si hubiera sido Oscuro su personalidad, tambien veía fanfics como Strong, Smart o de Harem en el pero lo que mas le gustaba que en cada historia Que Naruto tuviera el Sharingan y utilizar toda su potencial en el y estaba llegando de la escuela muy cansado , ahora si lo habían vapuleado por exámenes finales y trabajos finales pero ahora podría descansar en su casa viendo proyectos en fanfic ahora estaba siendo llamando en el Facebook pero tambien su cuenta tenia un mensaje en particular que decía Kaguya Ootsutsuki y estaba leyendo el mensaje que seria importante para el.

Mientras tanto en el Facebook

Me encontraba en mi cuarto en la casa y eran como las 7 de la noche, cene arroz con pollo frito, algo ligero, cene con mis padres, todo tranquilo, me dirigio a mi cuarto viendo la WWE RAW y chateando con mi amigo de viendo y ayudándonos en el fanfiction y dando propuestas.

Alan: Que hay amigo, como te fue hoy?

Lukas: Muy cansado, trabaje en mi primer día y después me fui a los cursos de Ingles todo fue muy aburrido, la maestra me odia, no sabe nada de ingles y se dice la experta, que fastidio.

Alan: Ni que lo digas, hoy tuve un dia pésimo, además de que mi rival tuvo un numero del sorteo de materias, ami me dejaron entre los últimos. Y para el colmo de todos, mi ex novia me planto…. Otra vez, pero no la culpo por llegar tarde, aunque me lleve una regañiza por parte de mi mamá y no me enojo, se preocupó por mí y lo entiendo, al menos ya casi se acercan las vacaciones y ver el mundial con mi familia.

Lukas: Igual yo, estare con mi familia y algunos amigos viendo el mundial y los partidos de Argentina, espero que pasen la siguiente ronda.

Alan: Igual yo, le toco un grupo difícil ante Brasil y Croacia pero bueno como van tus fics.

Lukas: Muy bien amigo, los fics que he hecho le han gustado y varios son crossovers y que tal los tuyos amigo?

Alan: No me quejo, he tenido buenos fics, pero algunos están de fuera de mi zona de confort, pero me estare actualizando como Digimon y Saint Seiya.

Lukas: Yo te recomendaría que vieras HighSchool Dxd y Rosarie Vampire, son muy buenos fics.

Alan: Igual yo, te recomendaría que vieras pero de otra series como Cazadores de Subastas (Auction Hunters) el Precio de la Historia (Pawn Stars Shop) o Ink Master, son programas y Reallty Shows, te los recomiendo.

Lukas: Los vere en el internet, asi una pregunta?

Alan: Dime amigo?

Lukas: Te ha llegado en tu fanfiction un mensaje con el nombre de Hagoromo Ootsutsuki.

Alan: Dejame ver, si aquí lo estoy leyendo que dice el tuyo?

Lukas:A ver, espérame un momento…

En ese momento se cortó la comunicación en el face y ya no estaba conectado Mi amigo, eso me puso algo raro, el me decía cuando se retiraba, pensaba que era el tiempo, tenemos un clima feo por las lluvias intensas.

Alan: Bueno vere las luchas y estare leyendo el mensaje, me dejo algo de intriga.

En eso estaba leyendo el mensaje y me decía que algo iba a ocurrir, debería haber escuchado mis instintos, y lo único que pude ver fue todo blanco y estaba un joven de 19 años de tez claro, ojos cafes y de altura de 1,80, muy alto para mi porque media 1,68 m y estaba algo desorientado.

Sin embargo, lo reconocí de inmediato. A mi lado se encontraba mi amigo de Argentina, ambos nos miramos con sorpresa puesto que nunca nos habíamos conocido en persona. Y, en ese momento, no pudimos evitar pero mirar a nuestros alrededores.

Nos encontrábamos en una cabaña de estilo japonesa, había cuadros antiguos, mesas, sillas y otros tipos de decoraciones. Sin embargo, nuestras miradas se encontraron otra vez.

Lukas: Bueno… supongo que podríamos obviar las presentaciones por ahora. Es decir, estoy sorprendido y todo por haber llegado hasta acá pero creo que alguien nos teletransportó hasta acá. ¿Es eso posible?

Alan: Estoy de acuerdo amigo, y me alegra verte pero tienes razón. La teletransportación es algo que solo creí posible en algunos animes y manga. Además, lo único que recuerdo, es haber abierto un mensaje con el título de "Hagoromo Otsostsuki" y luego una luz muy fuerte me cegó.

El joven de Argentina asintió con desdén, sus cejas se curvaban en ligera preocupación.

Lukas: Me pasó lo mismo. ¿Acaso esto es un sueño? Digo, porque vivimos muy lejos… bien, supongo que la visita que quería hacerte será ahora.

La broma me hizo reír, ambos se olvidamos de la previa confusión para disfrutar de un buen chiste.

Alan: Jaja asi es pero mi casa esta ocupada por mis hermanos, me hubieras avisado. Pero cambiando de tema ¿En donde estamos?

Lukas: Yo tambien te iba a decir lo mismo, pero el lugar se ve agradable.

Alan: Muy relajante el lugar pero muy asiático y diferente en donde venimos.

¿?: Yo les puedo explicar todo jovenes

En ese momento giramos nuestras cabezas y vimos a un hombre alto con piel gris, tiene grandes arrugas y el pelo rojizo lanudo corto, pero con pinchos en la parte superior de la cabeza con una trenza del lado izquierdo amarrada que le llegaba a la barbilla, de la cual además tenía una larga barba que llegaba hasta el estómago, algo de lo más notable, era que no tenia cejas, además de que poseía dos cuernos como protuberancias que salían de su cabeza, además de una marca de un Rinnegan rojo en el centro de la frente. Él tenía un circulo claro marcado en la palma de su mano derecha que representa el Yang y probablemente otra en forma de una luna creciente oscura en la palma de su mano izquierda que representa el Yin. Llevaba un kimono blanco largo de cuello alto con una serie de magatamas en el pecho, además de un collar largo de magatamas, así como también nueve magamatas pequeñas de color negro, y una grande con la forma del Rinnegan (rojo en el anime) en la espalda. Pero lo mas peculiar de el fueron sus ojos morados anillados en el… se trataba del propio Hagoromo Ootsutsuki o mejor conocido Rikudo Sennin.

Alan/Lukas: Eres ¡ Rikudo Sennin!

Hagoromo: Como supieron mi nombre y mi titulo?

Alan: Lo sabemos porque vemos la serie y el manga.

Lukas: y porque estamos aquí Hagoromo-Sama?

Hagoromo: Los he traido aquí en una misión especial.

Alan: Mision?

Hagoromo: Hay una pertrubacion entre el futuro que veo. Mi madre Kaguya Ootsutsuki quiere rencer otra vez y reinar el caos en el mundo, y piensa usar uno de mis hijos para sus planes y utilizar sus peones para regresar a la vida, es por eso que los he traido aquí, ustedes son los 2 elegidos para salvar al mundo Shinobi y entre ustedes 2 deberan proteger a los herederos de la voluntad de fuego (Naruto y Sasuke) y asi evitar la invidente regreso de Kaguya.

Alan: Y como haremos eso? Apenas sabemos conocimientos en nuestro mundo, y apenas utilizamos defensa personal y algunas habilidades que tenemos.

Hagoromo: Es por eso que los entrenare en estos meses para que partan en su misión.

Alan/Lukas: Entrenarnos, en todos las artes del shinobi.

Hagoromo: Asi es, cada uno de ustedes tienen varias habilidades especiales, y cada una tiene su especialidad en cada uno, por ejemplo usted joven Alan, tienes mucha habilidad en la historia militar y universal, tienes mucho valor en cuando te propones las cosas, pero tambien tienes un carácter explosivo y algo extrovertido que todavía te falta mejorar pero en tus ámbitos tienes un buen desempeño en el Tiro con Arco, en las Artes Marciales y la estrategia.

Despues lo que me dijo Rikudo me sentí feliz y con orgullo lo que me decía, pero tambien me decía que tengo que mejorar para salir adelante ante todo.

Hagoromo: En cuanto ati Lukas tienes habilidades en las manos, sabes arreglar las cosas, tienes buena diplomacia con la gente que esta a tu lado, tienes buena habilidad en los deportes y tu trabajo, pero tambien eres extrovertido, un poco orgulloso y algo inseguro pero al pasar el tiempo seras un gran guerrero y una gran persona.

En eso vi a mi amigo con algo de orgullo y felicidad, pienso que debemos mejorar y reforzar nuestra unión para proteger esa misión.

Alan: Ammm Hagoromo-Sama, tengo una duda que tengo?

Hagoromo: Pregúnteme lo que quieras Joven Naruto?

Alan: Si estamos en las naciones elementales, que pasara con nuestras familias, se preocuparan si desaparecimos.

Lukas: Si yo tambien pensaba en eso, nuestras familias estarán muy preocupadas si no estamos en nuestra vida cotidiana.

Hagoromo: Ya tengo la solución para eso, es por eso que creare Clones de Sangre para que estén remplazando sus vidas y ellos ocuparan su vida para que no preocupen a su familia y amigos, están de acuerdo con eso?

Alan: Yo estoy conforme, espero que mi clon no lo arruine mi vida

Lukas: Ni el mio, espero que no humille a mi maestra de ingles.

Alan: Ni que lo dijas, espero que no masacre a mi rival.

Hagoromo: Bien ya que todo esta preparado para su misión, están seguros que quieren tomar esa responsabilidad, ya no habrá marcha atrás es una decisión que la debe tomar ustedes.

Alan: Yo se que todavía me falta que aprender y estar en esta misión para salvar al mundo Shinobi y cargar con esta responsabilidad, yo ire a donde sea que me pida, para salvar al mundo, cuente comingo Hagoromo.

Lukas: Igual yo, cuente comingo en donde sea en donde peligre el mundo, nosotros estaremos para proteger la tierra y sacrificar nuestro cuerpo y alma para protegerla yo me anoto para la misión Hagoromo.

Hagoromo: Sabia Decision Jovenes, en estos meses los preparare para su encuentro con las rencarnaciones de mis hijos. Y según sus habilidades, aptitudes y desempeños, se que le va a tocar a cada uno. Alan, te entrenare en el Ninjutsu Elemental, Taijutsu, FuujinJutsu, y una arte casi extraña… el KyuJutsu (Arte del Arco). Tu tendras un arco que será creado por mi y tendras los 5 elementos y cada vez que esta avazando la experiencia, obtendrás nuevos elementos secundarios para tu arco. Lukas en tu habilidad te entrenare tambien en el Ninjutsu Elemental, Genjutsu, Taijutsu y tambien te incluiré en el Kenjutsu por tu dominio de los deportes que tienes y tambien en tus estrategias y diplomacia, ambos deberán saber trabajar en equipo y colectivos para que puedan completar la misión.

En ese momento aparecieron 2 armas en particular, el primero era un arco de poleas de donde practico yo pero esa era mas particular, era un Arco recurvo al estilo ingles (LongBow) y era de color negro y en sus lados del arco tenia 5 marcas con kanjis que conocía antes, se trataba que tenia el Katon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton y Fuuton. Y la segunda arma se trataba de una espada en particular que conocíamos, se trataba de la espada de Zabuza Momochi, pero esa era especial, su metal no era hierro, si no era acero templado en corte de diamante, muy ligera y fácil de dominarla y tambien tenia varios sellos en mango y la hoja.

Hagoromo: Estan serán sus nuevas armas, serán su extensión, su herramienta, y su vida. Cuídenla con su vida, serán lo que tengan en sus vida para las naciones elementales.

Alan/Lukas: Si Hagoromo-Sama.

Hagoromo: Bien, comencemos de una vez el entrenamiento; Aprendices.

Y asi estuvimos entrenando por 3 meses el entrenamiento que digamos fue el mas brutal de todos , entrenamos dia y noche, dominando cada habilidad que nos dificultaba, las mejoráramos entrenamos con nuestras artes de shinobi y con nuestras armas, el arco lo dominba a la perfeccion, podría disparar a 100 metro km para matar a un objetivo. Tenia que ser ágil y ser sigiloso para tener un poco mas de practica. Y mi amigo sabia dominar ala perfeccion su espada, ya la sabia envainar ante sus enemigos, co manos la dominaba muy bien y su corte de diamante era muy filoso que cortaba la mejor armadura que tenían. Y entre nuestro Chackra Elemental teníamos ambos los 5 elementos, pero nuestro mejor dominio eran; el mio dominaba muy bien el Suiton y el Fuuton. Y mi amigo dominaba ala perfeccion el Doton y Suiton. Ahora que han pasado 3 meses el entrenamiento Rikudo estaba mirándolos seriamente hacia nosotros.

Lukas: ¡Sí! ¡Tengo tanto poder que se siente que pudiera dar un salto y alcanzar las nubes con mi fuerza!

Yo asentí con una sonrisa, nuestras armas yacían detrás de nuestras espaldas.

Alan: Vamos Lukas, no seas tan engreído… ¡Yo podría alcanzar el Sol si me lo propusiera!

Tanto yo como mi amigo reímos a carcajadas de aquel chiste, nuestra vista no notó la repentina furia en el rostro del Rikudo.

Con su bastón, nos golpeó a ambos en la cabeza.

Hagoromo: ¡A callar! ¡Sepan que un poco de modestia no les haría mal a ustedes dos!

Nos rascamos la zona del impacto al unísono, mi amigo fruncía el ceño con evidente dolor.

Alan: Diablos, eso si dolio, me han dado golpes mas duros en la cabeza pero esa dolio mucho.

Hagoromo: Ya basta de quejas, continúen el entrenamiento porque terminaremos.

Lukas: Como que terminamos? Ya no habrá mas entrenamiento?

Hagoromo: Hoy será el último dia que entrenaremos a partir de mañana partirán a las naciones elementales para cuidar de las rencarnaciones de Indra y Ashura y evitar el renacer de Kaguya.

Alan: Lo entendemos Hagoromo-Sensei. Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para evitar el Tsukuyomi Infinito

Lukas: y lo daremos todo para proteger el mundo y buscar la paz verdadera.

Hagoromo: aunque me sacan de mis casillas y me desesperan a veces, estoy orgulloso por tener unos buenos aprendices y me siento agradecido en escuchar en mí ayuda. Se los agradezco con mi vida.

Alan: No hay cuidado, siempre estaremos para ayudarlo en donde sea que nos pida, no importa sacrificarnos nuestras vídas, nunca nos daremos por vencido y lo daremos el todo hasta el final.

Lukas: Si, descuide nosotros estaremos para ayudarlo y además cumpliremos la misión y asi salvar las naciones elementales y salvar a Naruto y Sasuke.

Hagoromo: una cosa mas aprendices, les traigo su nueva vestimenta.

Alan: Vestimenta, acaso no nos vemos bien nuestra ropa que traemos.

Hagoromo: No dijo eso pero llamarían mucho la atención ya que su ropa es moderna y no la que tenemos, pero no se preocupen ,les tengo ropa de nuestra época pero también llevaran su vestuario en su nuevo hogar como base temporal en Konoha ahí estarán sus objetos, armarios, comida, y de otros objetos preciados que tienen.

Alan: Me alegra por eso, ya extrañaba mi tele o mi laptop.

Lukas: Igual yo amigo, no las pasaremos bien en nuestra estadia.

en eso Rikudo juntaba sus manos y en un resplandor nos cego y ahora no teníamos nuestra ropa cotidiana que usábamos, ahora teníamos ropa de esa época, bueno casi. Mi amigo Lukas tenia un Kimono de color negro como la noche, un cinturón de color azul que combinaba su espada y unas sandalias tipo samurái de piso.

(La ropa será al estilo de Ichigo de Bleach)

y en cuanto ami me dio un traje especial, se trataba de un traje completo de cota de malla de anillos intrincados de acero, estaba cuerto desde mi vientre hasta el cuello que me protegia de las tajadas de las armas cortantes y de los proyectiles de ataque menor. Tambien llevaba una playera verde oscura con la imagen de una cruz roja, que estampaba la imagen de la túnica, un adorno en los hombros como si fuera unas hombreras de cuero pero solo era supeficial, un protector de cuero de color negro en mi antebrazo izquierdo, unos guantes que combinaba el color del arco , unos pantalones oscuros y unas botas de piel de piso. Y en mi espada estaba mi arco y mi porta flechas llena de flechas de todo tipo.

(Como la ropa de Robin Hood. Pero la de la película de Russel Crowe.)

Hagoromo: Y que les parece su nueva ropa?

Alan: Me encanta, me queda al estilo ingles, aunque estudie la licenciatura de francés.

Lukas: Igual ami siempre me ha gustado la ropa japonesa, y ahora tengo la oportunidad en usarlo, no lo defraudaremos Hagoromo-Sensei.

Hagoromo: Me alegro que le gustaran su ropa, les queda su estilo de combate y su ropa los protegeré y será mas ligero cuando se mueva en las naciones, sus pertenencias, objetos estarán en su base en konoha cuando hayan terminado la misión de Nami, les deseo Buena suerte y éxito en su misión…..Alan Y Lukas, nos veremos pronto.

En eso nos mandaba con un jutsu de Espacio-Tiempo hacia nosotros y fuimos teletransportados lejos del país del fuego donde nos encontraríamos con el equipo 7 conformados por Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno dirigidos por el Jounin Sensei Kakashi Hatake. Que sorpresa nos traería a ambos en este mundo.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido.

Se encontraba un joven rubio de 18 años entrenando su espada y un abanico enorme para su tamaño con la imagen del abanico del clan Uchiha, entrenado los jutsus de Katon y Raiton a un nivel letal como Madara Uchiha o el propio Raikage, tambien estaba practicando su taijutsu, genjutsu y entre sus ojos se veía que tenia un Doujutsu, pero uno especial era el Sharingan de tres tomoes, de un color rojo intenso colo la sangre que brillaba de pura maldad. Estaba vestido con una camisa gris que se veía una parte de su torso, unos pantalones grises y unas sandalias ninja y tambien tenia entre su poder la túnica de Akatsuki y su espada que era recta y de color de su mango y de la funda de de color purpura.

(Imaginen la ropa de Sasuke de Shippuden cuando se unio a Akatsuki)

Y a lado de el estaba Kaguya Ootsutsuki viendo el proceso durante meses de su aprendiz, le habia dado el Sharingan pero a su máximo nivel, le habia instruido en el Ninjutsu elemental, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu y jutsus de Espacio-Tiempo.

Kaguya: Gustavo, es suficiente hoy termina tu entrenamiento.

Gustavo: A si que hoy termina y comienza mi misión.

Kaguya: Excelente joven aprendiz, te he instruido bien, bien como lo hemos planeado estaras en la organización criminal Akatsuki para asegurarse que todo sigua en nuestros planes, solo ten vigilado a mis peones de Madara y de Obito, solo son carne de cañon para que yo vuelva a la vida y libre ese mundo de su miseria.

Gustavo: Lo entiendo maestra, se seguirá ante su voluntad, capturare a cada Jinchuriki y librerare de su sufrimiento y darle la bienvenida a su renacimiento.

Kaguya: Eres muy buen chico, en toda su gloria se te recompensara por todo tus logros. De hecho has mejorado mucho que quiero darte algo especial Gustavo.

Gustavo: ¿Y que me dará Kaguya-Sama?

Kaguya: queri que des un paso al frente Gustavo

En eso se acerco hacia la diosa y le coloco su mano en su frente de su cabeza y le estaba transmitiendo su chackra en sus ojos y sintió un cosquilleo en sus ojos hasta sentir un ardor algo intenso y se tallo los ojos para apaciguar el dolor y le habia dado lo que siempre ha querido, obtener el mangekyou Sharingan en todo su esplendor.

(el diseño del mangekyou sharingan será un fondo de color negro con el diseño de una estrella de 6 puntas de color rojo, será el mismo mangekyou de Sasuke)

Gustavo: Siento un nuevo poder en mis ojos, es el …..

Kaguya: A si es joven, te he dado el mangekyou Sharingan en todo su esplendor, podras usar el Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu y Susanoo pero tendras que evitarlo mucho o si no perderas la luz en tus ojos, solo úsalo en casos de emergencia o de ultimo recurso.

Gustavo: Lo hare maestra, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de mis logros mi señora.

Kaguya: te deseo lo mejor para que completes el Tsukuyomi Infinito y mi renacer….. Gustavo.

Y lo mandaba a las naciones elementales para ser un agente especial de Kaguya y asi preparar todo, y no le importaba si matar, torturar o herir, cumpliría su misión y asi entenderían que lo mejor estar en el lado oscuro y ver la verdad aunque sea cruel, seria la verdadera.

Bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Disculpen por las tardanzas pero veo los partidos del mundial, ver WWE, jugando age of empires y actualizando otros fics, pero no se preocupen nose como pero me actualizare en los otros fics jejeje y bueno espero que les hayan gustado el fic original que hicimos.

Tambien quiero decirles que invitare a otros autores y lectores que se unan a este fic, pueden crear sus propios personajes en si mismos, sus habilidades y bueno disfrutar el fic.

Las solicitudes para unirse el fic las acepto en el Review o PM.

Bueno acepto dudas, criticas, felicitaciones y reviews.

Bueno sin mas me despido amigos.

Hast la próxima amigos


	2. Capitulo 1: Nami y Akatsuki

Hola amigo bueno un amigo lector me pidió para que hiciera el siguiente capitulo y bueno estare escribiendo lo mas rápido y compresible para este capitulo y bueno se tratara de la misión de Nami con una participación de mi Amigo Lukas y yo para luchar en contra de Zabuza y Haku pero tambien detener de una vez por todas el reino de tiranía de Gato. pero tambien habrá la aparición de Gustavo en la organización de Akatsuki para mostar sus habilidades a Pain y a Madara para unirse a Akatsuki y posiblemente que busque a los miembros de Taka, tanto a Juugo, Suegetsu y algunas kunoichis que serán mostradas en este capitulo.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo 1.

Capitulo 1: Nami y Akatsuki.

Nos encontramos cerca de la frontera de Hi no Kuni, habíamos aterrizado duramente en el suelo y ahora que nos incorporamos en el suelo para examinar nuestra primera misión y se trata que iremos a la misión de las Olas para salvar a ciertas personas y asi equilibrar el campo de batalla para nosotros. Pero ahora nos encontramos perdidos.

Alan: Auchhh eso dolio mucho, la ultima vez que recordé ese dolor, es cuando la ruta que iba a mi casa corria como alma que le llevaba al diablo y no pude sentarme en varias horas.

Lukas: Concuerdo contigo amigo, los autobuses de argentina son muy bruscos hasta aveces no te dejan ni dormir, eso es una tortura.

Alan: Bueno tenemos que ir hacia Nami para encontrarnos al equipo 7, ya estoy ansioso en luchar en contra de Zabuza o Haku.

Lukas: Igual yo amigo, estoy esperando el momento de medir mis habilidades ante Zabuza.

Alan: y bueno como llegamos a Nami? Tienes una brújula o el mapa que nos dio rikudo?

Lukas: Te diría que no lo traje, y tu no trajistes tu brújula?

Alan: No las ocupo, pero lo bueno que Rikudo me dejo quedarme mi laptop con acceso especial con wifi y batería ilimitada para nuestra estadia.

Lukas: Lo bueno que podremos ocupar Google Maps de edición especial para este mundo, bueno no hay que perder el tiempo.

En eso entre mis cosas sacaba una mini laptopa accer de color aguamarina. Y pusimos el programa Google Maps y nos decía que estamos a 1 Km al sur en donde estábamos, asi que recogimos nuestras armas, ,mochilas y otras cosas para llegar a tiempo para ayudar tanto a Nami, y al equipo 7.

Mientras tanto en Nami.

Se encontraba nuestros héroes en su primera misión de rango C o eso se suponían que pensaban, ya que su misión iba ser sencilla en cuidar al constructor de puentes Tazuna de bandidos y ladrones, pero cuando caminaban mas del camino se habia encontrado con los hermanos demoniacos Gozu y Meizu que eran unos shinobis renegados de rango B de Kirigakure que tenían ordenes de asesinar al Constructor y con la aparente muerte del Jounin Sensei Kakashi Hatake, el Equipo tuvo que intervenir para defender al constructor y durante unos minutos con el trabajo de equipo de Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha pudieron vencer a los hermanos demoniacos atándolos en un árbol, y en ese momento aparecia Kakashi ileso entre los arbustos mirando como se las arreglaba sus gennins y las intenciones de los asesinos que eran shinobis renegados de rango B. y tuvieron que interrogar a Tazuna que estaba muy nervioso tuvo que decirle toda la verdad que tuvo que mentirle en la petición al Hokage porque estaban en escasos recursos para pedir una misión de rango d , pero contándolos la situación que pasa Nami que fue invadida por el Magnate Gato, utilizando sus métodos sucios de intimidación, extorsion, secuestros y asesinatos para infundir temor al pueblo y dejarlo en la pobreza extrema, es por eso que esta construyendo el puente para dar una nueva esperanza para el pueblo de Nami ya después de lo que dijieron, tanto Kakashi y el Equipo 7 decidieron seguir adelante en la misión para salvar al pueblo de la tiranía del magnate de una vez por todas; pero no sabia que sorpresa le traerían a los shinobis. Porque mas adelante que se adentraron hacia nami se encontraron un conejo blanco, que se hizo duda a Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura por el clima que tienen, hasta que el propio Kakashi tuvo que reaccionar a tiempo porque venia una espada gigante hacia ellos y tuvieron que reaccionar acostándose hacia abajo por pura reacción, ahí estaba, Zabuza Momochi, Antiguo miembro de los 7 espadachines de la niebla, Anbu y Jounin de Kirigakure, Clasificado como el Demonio oculto de la Niebla, uno de los principiales rebeldes de la guerra civil en Kiri por la purga de líneas de sangre que se están haciendo y intento de asesinato del Yondaime Mizukage Yagura. Ahora se estaban enfretando ante Kakashi que tenia en todas las de perder porque Zabuza habia creado 3 Clones de agua en contra de los gennin, tenían tiempo para escapar o para sobrevivir ante el Espadachin.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Se encontraba Gustavo cerca de la frontera ente Takigakure y Otogakure, mas especifico un lugar montañoso con varios huesos de tamaño colosal, el lugar era denso de la flora que le hacia prácticamente impenetrable el lugar, a ese lugar se le llama…..Montaña Cementerio (Sangaku no Hakaba).

Gustavo: (Aquí debe ser el lugar, siento varias presencias que vienen hacia mi, bien si sigue todo bien el plan pronto comenzara una nueva revolución en este mundo y m teoría estará correcta. Será mejor que me preprare ante akatsuki)

En ese momento aparecia 10 personas entre ellas eran 9 hombres y una mujer vestidos con una túnica con nubes rojas y con sombreros de paja con una campana unido a ella. Y estaban mirando seriamente al joven que no se ni se intimido por el poder que desprendían de ellos pero entre ellos uno estaba nervioso porque se habia contactado con su madre Kaguya, pensaba que los ayudaría o les arruinaría sus planes, pero por ahora tenia que estar mas discreto para que algunos ojos no se enteren de sus verdaderas intenciones en el plan del Tsukuyomi Infinito.

¿?:Como te atreves a entrar a este lugar prohibido.

Gustavo: Estoy aquí para unirme a ustedes.

¿?: No me hagas reir mocoso, no tienes una aldea, no siento poder en ti, y aun con tu espada no eres capaz de estar con nosotros

Gustavo: Se mucho de ustedes, se que son Pain, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakazu, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu y…Tobi.

Pain: Como diablos sabes nuestros nombres, acaso eres un cazarecompensas.

Hidan: seria perfecto para sacrificarlo, Janshin-Sama le gustara ese sacrificio.

Kakazu: Tu y tus sacrificios, mejor será que lo vendamos al mejor postor.

Deidara: Seria perfecto para que sea mi modelo, como siempre El arte es una explosión.

Sasori: Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que el arte es Eterno y duradero que tus arcillas explosivas.

Deidara: Tu arte es muerto con tus marionetas, al menos mis obras de arte son vivas y explosivas.

Pain: Ya callanese, dime Mocoso, como piensas demostrarnos lo que vales.

Gustavo: Dejeme luchar con su mejor integrante y se lo mostrare.

Itachi: Con su permiso Pain-Sama, quisiera luchar en contra del joven, quiero verlo a prueba y ver si vale su valentía.

Pain: Muy bien, Lucharas en contra de Itachi Uchiha, pero una pregunta mocoso.

Gustavo: Digame Pain-Sama.

Pain: Como te llamas mocoso?

Gustavo: Me llamo Gustavo Jovik, soy uno de los miembros de un clan extinto, es por eso que quiero estar con ustedes para mostrar mis habilidades.

Konan: Estas seguro lo que quieres, una vez que estes dentro, ya no habrá marcha atrás.

Gustavo: Yo nunca dare marcha atrás, luchare hasta la muerte. Cuando empezamos.

Pain: De inmediato.

En ese momento tanto Gustavo y Itachi estaba frente a frente mientras que Gustavo agarraba su espada en pose defensiva, Itachi se mantenía firme y con su rostro sereno y serio.

Gustavo: Itachi, te quiero proponer algo?

Itachi: Digame Gustavo que me quieres proponer.

Gustavo: Que luchemos parejos, tengo algo que podre vencerte.

Itachi: Y como piensas hacer eso?

En eso nuestro héroe le agregaba su chackra en sus ojos ahora ya no eran verdes jade si no habia activado su Kekkei Genkai, el Sharingan con sus tres tomes negros maduros en todo su esplendor, eso surprendio mucho a casi la mayoría, pero sobre todo a 3 individuos, tanto Pain, Tobi (Obito) y el propio Itachi que aun mantuvo su perfil bajo, pero en su interior se estaba preguntándose si habría mas sobrevivientes de la masacre del Clan Uchiha.

Itachi: Como obtuvistes el Sharingan, acaso estuviste en el Clan Uchiha, Gustavo?

Gustavo: Como les habia dicho, vengo de un clan extinto pero estoy aquí para demostrar mis habilidades ante ustedes, será mejor que comencemos el combate.

Itachi: Muy bien, será mejor que comienze,… Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)

Gustavo: Maldicion,,,,,,,,,,,, Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)

Y ambas grandes bolas de fuego de color tanto rojo y naranja rojizo se dirigirán peligrosamente hacia la misma bola y una vez que llegaron chocaron entre si dispersando todo el fuego que habia creando una intensa ola de calor que se sintieron en varios metros, tanto los miembros de akatsuki se sorprendieron mucho del ataque de Gustavo, podría ser que lo estaban subestimando mucho.

Itachi: Eso es lo mejor que tienes Gustavo, todavía te falta para superarme.

Gustavo: Todavía no has visto nada, Chidori Senbon (, _Aguja de Millar de Aves_))

El Rubio concentro en sus manos para canalizar su chackra de raiton y las lanzo a una precision un poco precisa pero letal y eso desconcerto a Itachi y a los demas, el chico tenia 2 elementos naturales en su arsenal, que mas sorpresas le daria . Pero en ense momento itachi tuvo que usar el Kawari no jutsu para esquivar el ataque que iba ser letal si no los esquivaba a tiempo.

Gustavo: Que te parecio eso Itachi, ?

Itachi: Muy impresionante Gustavo pero aun no es suficiente._ Suiton: Suigadan_ (**Elemento Agua: Bala Colmillo de Agua)**

**Gustavo: Maldición es muy astuto , **_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu_ (**Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fénix)**

**Y ambos ataque chocaron entre si creando una densa nube de vapor por el ataque de Gustavo era muy fuerte pero el Suiton de Itachi lo neutralizo.**

**Itachi: Debo Admitir que tienes buenos ataques pero recuerda que cada elemento tiene su parte contraria.**

**Gustavo: Lo entiendo muy bien,,,,,,,, es ahora que conoscas mi verdadero ataque….. Chidori (**_Millar de Pájaros_)

En ese momento Gustavo aprovecho para conseguir todo el chackra en su mano para crear el jutsu asesino que hacia un sonido particular de un chirrido de pajaros en el aire que ciertos Uchihas reconocieron bien. Se trataba del Chidori de Kakashi Hatake.

Itachi: Demonios, sabe el Chidori de Kakashi. Que mas sorpresas tienes Gustavo.

Y se lanzo el ataque y Itachi sabia que podría desviar o esquivarlo pero quiso darle una sorpresa no grata a su rival. Porque habia cambiado de su posición y dejando un clon para distraerlo, que sorpresa le daría a Gustavo en cuanto a Gustavo sabia que lo tenia cerca y le intento acuchillar en el torso del Uchiha no si antes que le explote el propio clon.

Gustavo: Demonios, debí haberlo sabido, el tipico Clon Explosivo (_Bunshin Daibakuha_) pero ahora tendré que ponerme serio. Te tengo.

Y en ese momento aparecía itachi en una parvada de cuervos mirándolo fijamente con su mangekyou recién activado.

Itachi: Has luchado muy bien Gustavo, pero es hora que todo termine y que tengas una muerte tranquila.

Mientras que Gustavo estaba comenzando a reírse , sorprendiendo tanto a Itachi y a los miembros de Akatsuki que vieron el combate, tanto Pain y Tobi miraban muy interesados, estaba en la par de Itachi o mucho mas fuerte que el propio Tobi.

Gustavo: Todavía no cantes victoria itachi, porque tengo algo para ti.

En ese momento el Sharingan de Gustavo estaba evolucionando a su propio Mangekyou que se trataba de una estrella de 6 puntas de color rojo con un fondo de color negro.

(Imaginen el Mangekyou Sharingan de Sasuke pero en este fic le voy a dar a Gustavo)

Itachi: Esto es imposible, como obtuvistes el Mangekyou, acaso eres un pariente nuestro o alguna relacion de tu clan con el mio.

Gustavo: Te lo dire cuando me venzas: Amaterasu.

Y entre sus ojos aparecian las llamas Eternas que nunca se apagan, eso si les dejo una sopresa muy grande a los de Akatsuki, y el propio Itachi no tenia mas remedio, tendria que usar la defensa perfecta de su arsenal.

Itachi: Susanoo.

Ya aparecio Itachi con su armadura del Sunanoo Completo con la espada Totsuka junto con su escudo Yata, y entre su arsenal estaba Yasaka no Magatama;

Itachi: Debo admitir que eres el primero que me has provocado que invoque al susanoo espero que con eso podre derrotarte Gustavo.

Gustavo: De hecho queria que estuvieramos Igualados Itachi… SUSANOOOO.

Justo en ese momento el propio Gustavo se estaba materializando en su propio susanoo pero la diferencia de el era de color morado oscuro junto con su ballesta y su flecha que fue agregado con las llamas del Amaterasu, pero tambien su poderoso elemento de Llamas.

(Imaginen el sunanoo completo de Sasuke pero ahora le pertenece en su poder a Gustavo)

ItachI: Si, tienes razon, creo que ahora estaremos iguales en nuestro poder.

Gustavo: Espero sorprenderte de una vez por todas Itachi.

Y cuando algunos de ellos Iban a atacar, el propio Pain junto con Konan Pararon el combate, ya casi la mayoria de los miembros estaban casi asombrados, shockeados por tanta demostración y poder que le mostro el joven Gustavo, pero tanto poder atraeria la atención innecesaria para todos y sobretodo para no destruir su base, tanto Pain que por primera vez estaba satisfecho por tal poder que dieron, y ahora estaba siendo invitado para ser un nuevo miebro de Akatsuki. Pero lamentablemente no tenian Anillos para darle su rango y es por eso que por el momento estaria de Mercenario para ellos y les daria la primera mision para conseguirse el anillo, y ese anillo se lo tendria que quitarlo por las malas a un desertor de Akatsuki,… Tendria que asesinar a Orochimaru el Sannin de las serpientes.

Mientras tanto en Nami.

Nos encontramos con mi amigo cerca de Nami, y para ser francos, estabamos perdidos, a pesar que tenia el google Maps en mi Laptop todavía no encontraba la ubicación mas exacta en el cual se estaban enfrentando el equipo 7 ante unos 3 Shinobis Renegados. Eso nos hizo raro porque recordamos que solo nos enfrentaríamos a Zabuza y a su aprendiz Haku Yuki pero ahora habia otro participante, no sabrian quien seria.

Lukas: Amigo, crees lo que estas haciendo, al parecer estamos dando vueltas y vueltas'

Alan: Nah no creo, el google me esta diciendo que estamos en el lugar correcto.

En eso escuchamos una batalla y nos dirijamos rápidamente hacia allá y ahí estaba el equipo 7 enfrentando ante Zabuza Momochi, y un aliado suyo que al saber de una espada en particular sabiamos quien era, se trataba de Aoi Rokushō, un Ninja renegado de Konoha que fue acusado de robar la espada de dios del trueno del Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju. Ahora tenemos que enfrentar ante tres rivales de a temer.

Lukas: Estas listo amigo.

Alan: Yo siempre estare listo, Hasta la Muerte.

Mientras tanto en la frontera de Iwa.

Se encontraba Gustavo en las afueras de un Bar y detrás de ellos estaba una pila de Mercenarios y varios ninjas Renegados de clase C, B y algunos A muertos con signos de herida de espada, algunos quemados por el Katon y Enton , heridas de Raiton y algunos con la vista nublada hacia el cielo, y algunos en sus rostros mostraban terror absolutos, y en cuanto a Gustavo que estaba mirando en su libro de Bingo, habia limpiado la Mitad de la seccion, habia conseguido una cantidad enorme de 1,000,000 Ryos para el mismo y para Akatsuki, eso le daria la envidia para Kakazu y para algunos de Akatuski. Por el momento estaba limpiando su espada de la sangre que derramo. Y Miraba sin ninguna emoción.

Gustavo: Bien, me falta la otra mitad y conseguiré pronto mis objetivos, y comenzara la captura de los Bijjus.

Y se alejaba tranquilamente hacia su siguiente objetivo. Que era obtener mas fondos y buscar algo de información de los Jinchurikis.

Bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Bien se que no hubo mas accion pero tenia que poner en luz verde en este fic y creo que seria la primera vez que alguien hace un fanfic de rol en el Fanfiction.

Bueno para decirles mas habra varios cambios en la historia entre ellos

Naruto aun tendra a Kurama (la parte del Yang), y Sasuke ( bueno por primera vez, tendra a su bijou, y sera Son Goku ( en esta historia sera bueno y No tiene el Sharingan) mas adelante les dire el porque no tiene el Sharingan o el odio hacia su hermano.

Esta historia del fic comenzara con la edad del Shippuden pero empezaremos desde la mision de Nami, los Examenes Chunnin, la Invasión de Konoha y la aparicion de Akatsuki hasta llegar la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi.

En esa historia estuvimos aclarando que Tanto Lukas y yo obtendremos Bijjus por parte de Rikudo y le diremos a los bijuus en el siguente capitulo.

Tambien habra pareja entre Naruto y Sasuke pero los protagonistas seremos tanto Gustavo, Lukas y yo y tendremos un Miniharem para no estar solos jeje

Tambien hago invitacion a los demas lectores y autores para estar en nuestro fic pero Ya seran personajes secundarios pero tendra un papel importante junto con Naruto, Sasuke y junto con los demas Shonobis y Kunoichis , me avisan en el Pm para ver que personaje de su Oc le gustaria tener o representarse a si mismo.

Bueno acepto criticas, dudas, Felicitaciones y Pm

Bueno sin mas me despido amigos

Hasta la proxima amigos.


End file.
